NONE
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
NOT APPLICABLE
1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vinyl siding installation, in general, and to the beautification of vinyl siding wall ornamentations installed on a home, in particular.
2 Description of the Related Art
As is known, vinyl siding is often installed on a home as part of a modernization of its appearancexe2x80x94but, more-and-more, as part of an initial construction to facilitate maintenance of the home over time. Commonly available in lengths of 12xc2xd feet and of 4 inch width, recent advances have produced segments available for utilization with lighting blocks, electrical outlet blocks and hose bib blocks as well.
Whether installed as part of an initial construction, or later added to replace worn or weathered shingles, however, the vinyl siding strips available today come fabricated essentially in single colors only and in various shadings of primary colors. As such, the overall impression (while being much more pleasing than obtainable alternatives), tend to be on the drab side, especially on the side walls of homes where windows and/or doors appear in fewer numbers to break up a xe2x80x9cboxyxe2x80x9d appearance presentedxe2x80x94frequently of 24 foot by 18 foot dimension.
As will become clear from the following description, however, such degree of uniformity given can be beautified by the teaching of this invention in allowing for vinyl siding ornamentation of the external walls which define the structure of the home to begin with.
As will become clear, the vinyl siding wall ornamentation of the invention, is packaged as a self-contained kit to include one or both of an already assembled vinyl siding design and a plurality of vinyl siding strips to be assembled according to a predetermined plan, for overlaying the external walls of the home in substantially watertight securement. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the resulting effect would be to open up the entire vinyl siding industry to an attractiveness selection of designs in accordance with the desires of the homeowner. Through the availability of pre-fabricated kits, different scenes and appearances can be chosen as part of an installation, and even custom made mural-like designs can be imparted through the advances presently made with computer technology to translate a photograph, for example, into a montage of individually fitted pieces intercoupled as in a completed jigsaw puzzle.
Thus, and in accordance with the invention, the display ornamentation comprises first of all, a wall covered at least in part by previously installed strips of vinyl siding material. To that, the ornamentation adds a design to overlay the wall, with the design also composed of vinyl siding material, secured to the wall with selected ones of the strips by a watertight depiction of desired decorativeness. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the design is packaged as a self-contained kit including one or both of an already assembled ornamentation to be secured, and a plurality of vinyl siding material strips to be assembled according to a predetermined plan in establishing the display ornamentation to be overlain. In one embodiment of the invention, the design is secured with selected ones of the strips of vinyl siding material being nailed to the previously installed vinyl siding material wall strips, and with portions of the design being flanged in interlocking relationship with the wall strips to limit water leakage behind the design. In such version, the design would include an already assembled ornamentationxe2x80x94for example, in the form of a floral arrangement or in such a nautical arrangement as a sailing ship, or ship""s anchor.
In a second embodiment of the invention, on the other hand, the design ornamentation may include a layout plan for the predetermined assembly of individual vinyl siding material strips, which are secured to the plan subsequent to the securement of the plan to the previously installed vinyl siding wall material. Such prior securement may be by way of an adhesive sheet of water-resistant material according to the invention, with the vinyl display ornamentation then being similarly nailed to the wall through the layout plan. As an example, the layout plan may be stapled directly to the vinyl siding wall material.
In those situations where further desired, the self-contained design kit may also include, in accordance with the invention, individual vinyl siding material ornamentations to be fitted within selected ones of the vinyl siding wall strips adjacent to the corner posts of the vinyl siding installation to give to the home an even more decorous and attractive appearance.
And, and as will be appreciated, the overall effect is to give a 3-dimension look to the installed vinyl siding wall of whatever size the homeowner desires, wherever the location may be selected, and of either one of a standard, available design, or of one uniquely tailored to a homeowner""s wishes through the patterning of any photograph or scene thereafter fitted together as a complete presentation. Whether through the use of flanged vinyl siding material strips or through the use of first applying adhesive sheets of water-resistant material to the previously installed wall of vinyl siding, a substantial degree of watertightness is provided in preventing leakage behind the design overlaid.